The Hunted.
by TalanaFB
Summary: The ship has landed early, on Omega XIV or "The Dead Planet", will they get out alive?


Though the story of Aliens was created by some of the beautiful minds of the guys back at Sony every character and place which is mention here is of my creating, copyright and trademark. so if you please, I would like you not to steal them or any ideas from my story and if you are thinking of using a character or place for one of your own stories or fanfiction you can always, and must before typing in any of these characters into a story and or fanfict non mine, e-mail me or add me to your AOL messenger budy list as QNando18. This has been a message sponsored by Yanira.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
She opened her eyes, extended her hand slowly in front of her and touched the glass that kept her inside. The glass made a sound of letting air out and then it slowly raised, opening. She sat up and held her head with one hand, she groaned "How long was I asleep" she heard the pod next to her also open "We slept for about a year." the man beside her answered while sitting up and sliding his feet to the floor. She looked at him a bit awkwardly "Weren't we supposed to sleep for three years?" he noded while putting on his pants, he sighed and started puting on his shirt "That's what we're about to find out." he walked to the door, pressed the code and left through the door, then it closed. She heard the other pods slowly open, she remembered that her and Rand's pods had been put to open first, since he was the comander and she was the second in charge, she heard the soldiers around her yawning and stretching, she sighed and stood up, she put on her pair of army pants and a shirt, she stood in front of the eight pods and the seven soldiers, she cracked her neck and looked at them "Morning Privates." they all stoped whatever they were doing and turned to her, straightened and saluted "Morning Ma'am." she sighed again hating to be called ma'am, she wasn't proud of her position, it mostly ment that she was first in battle and last to retreat, at least she wasn't alone, Rand had a much worse position, he had to look their boss in the eyes. She shivered and then stood straight once more "As you all may wondering why we woke up so early," one of the privates groaned "You mean it hasn't been three years yet?" the woman next to him shoved her elbow into his gut "Patrick, can't ya see she's talking?" he scratched his head "Sorry, I just" he mumbled. The liutenant smiled "It's ok Patrick, I know it comes to a surprise to everyone as well that only one year has been slept off. Your comander, Rand, is now on the process of finding out why we have awaken so early." one bulky private grumbled a curse "If this was an error I will very delibretly kick the ass of the idiot who put the timer on so early." the other man next to him laughed and then nugged him "Remember Guy, it was doctor Kia that put the timers, and she's pretty hot." he winked, Guy laughed a merry laugh and scratched at his dark brown hair "I guess you're right Mel.", his voice was deep and harsh, but he was a merry fellow, also very loyal. The girl of the whole bunch scoffed "Please, Kia can't hold a gun let alone she'll hold up to you Guy." he looked at her "Oh hush Jena, you're jest jelous she pretty and you ain't." Jena frowned and held up a finger at him "Watch who you calling ugly, ugly!" the guy at the end of the room was looking out the window "Hadn't anybody noticed we've landed?" everyone looked at him, he looked back at everyone, his blue eyes shining with curious innocence, the liutenant walked to him "What do you mean Mat?" he shrugged "Well, I thought you guys had noticed we had landed, that's all Cassady." she held back a smile, she liked being called by her name, she rarely heard it anymore, and him of all the others was one of the few who wasn't afraid of calling her by her name. Cassady walked towards the window and looked out it, she frowned "What planet is this?" the second girl of the bunch looked up at her, her eyes were compleatly white, then again all androids have white eyes "We apear to have landed on Omega XIV." the man next to her looked at her "Omega XIV?! The dead planet?" she nodded and with one hand moved her ice blue short hair from her face he looked at her and he held back a shiver "That is correct Phillip Morgandorf." he frowned and walked away to his pod to put on his pants "Can't ya jest call me Phillip? or Phill, Andrea?" the android gave him a toothy grin "If you think of me as one of those wise and stiff androids why don't I just act like it to end your wondering?" Jena laughed and pated Phill on the back "Andrea too much for you Philly?" the door opened and Rand came in mumbling curses, everyone stood straight and saluted "Good morning Comander Rand, sir." they said in chorus, Rand waved a hand as if waving away an annoying fly "At ese privates." he said while walking over to Cassady, he looked out the window and sighed, she looked at him "Is there a problem comander?" he frowned and closed his eyes "The pilots are gone." the liutenants eyes opened wide "What?!" the privates all look at her, Rand groaned "Privates, get dressed and ready." they all looked at each other puzled, Cassady frowned and turned to them "Well!? You heard the comander, Get dressed on the duble privates!" they all stood straight and saluted "Yes liutenant Cassady, right away Ma'am!" they said in chorus once more and went through a door towards the dressing room. Cassady looked at Rand, his green eyes were deep and looked trubled "What do you think happened to them sir?" he groaned "Don't sir me Cassady, we've known each other since we were little." she smilled "That doesn't matter to the boss." he looked at her and smilled, she smilled back a sweet smile, he looked back out the window and looked down "I found the seats and around the chairs burned with acid. The liutenants eyes opened wide "Acid?!" he nodded "Do you know what that means?" she frowned and nodded "I better get ready." he nodded and she walked away into the dressing room.  
  
They sat in the dining room, in front of each of them lay a plate of bacon and eggs and some orange juices, Guy frowned poking the egg with his fork "Synthetic food again." Jena shrugged "It's all there was in the kitchen, that or gruel Guy, take your pick." then she stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth the others looked at Guy then at Jena then began to eat. Rand entered the room and they all stood about to salute he waved his hand "Sit down privates, all of you know well I detest that." they all sat back down. Rand walked to his seat next to Cassady and began to eat not saying a word. Andrea looked at him "Sir, what is wrong? Why have we landed?"  
  
"And why did it have to be on OmegaXIV?" Mel asked stepping into the conversation "Ever heard of manners Mel?" Mat asked him not looking up from his plate, Mel looked at him "Yea, but I seem to have been born without them." Phillip laughed "Everyone's born without them Mel, you have to learn them on the way."  
  
"No no no," Jena said shaking her head "You see, Mel is just starting to learn them that's why," Mel grumbled but Andrea gave him a cold look, and a cold look from an android could freeze even the most curagious man, he gulped and hushed, then continued to eat his bacon and eggs. Andrea looked back at Rand "Have any idea sir?" he looked down at his plate, and noticed he hadn't eaten a thing, he stood up and looked around at them "Privates, what I am about to tell you you may belive or ignore at your dispose but . . .." he sighed "We all know we have woken up early and landed on OmegaXIV," they all nodded "Do any of you know WHY this planet is called the 'dead planet'?" they all looked at each other, but Andrea frowned "I thought those pests were taken care of long ago." Rand nodded then straightened and went to look at a picture on the wall "Yes, it was, that's why we were brought here." Andrea's eyes slit "What do you mean? What for if there is nothing here but a vast desert and the research area AB.56? And that research area was told to be deserted when 050 was hapening." Guy looked from Rand to Andrea to the puzzled looks on everyone but Cassady who was very slowly eating her breakfast, he frowned and stood up then he hit the tabble with his hands causing it to shudder "Can someone please explain what is going on here?!" Cassady frowned and stood up hitting the table with equall force "We have landed in the DEAD PLANET, for no other reason than to make it fertile again!" he looked at her puzzled, she sighed "Does anyone know the story behind this planet? " Mat nodded "It was a planet that was once infested by an alien life that we prefered to call bugs or pests." Cassady nodded "Go on Mat." he shrugged and went on "There was also a research area here called AB.56. The porpuse of that research area was to learn about the bugs, but then Alpha I, or Earth as we all know it send a team of privates to see what was going on in the planet and the research facility, only one came back and he was insane, talking about broods and queen, the Earths militia took the planets infestation seriously then and send an army to nuke the bugs nest, the research facility was told to evacuate before this, this war was called 050, as we all know, only a few smart scientist left the facility others stayed. The war went on and Earth forces prevailed in nuking the bugs, after that day on this planet has been deserted and only the facility stays, reaserching the posibilities of the planet." Cassady nodded "Thank you Mat. What I ment by making the planet fertile again is, WE are the new crops, and soon we will be harvested." everyone looked at her still looking a bit puzzled, Rand frowned "The pilots are gone, and in three days they'll be dead." everyone looked at him startled. "What . .what do you mean comander?" Jena stutered, Andrea sighed "The aliens have a way of living, right now there's probably two bugs around, the soldier . . . and his queen, the queen lays the eggs, what the soldier has to do is find a fertile land to plant this egg, or seed, the fertile land is us humans, they put the egg in front of us and wait till it hatches, out of the egg comes a hand like critter called a face hugger, these grab on to your face and throw their tails down your throat, once this they lay an egg inside your chest and die, after three days of this egg being inside of you it makes its way up into your chest and rips out killing you in the process, in just a few hours they grow to their adult size which is aproxamatly eight feet high. Theyr job is to keep harvesting the queens eggs and feeding her. They are very aggresive fast and strong, they are also very smart, they can climb walls and ceilings just like spiders, they can be as silent as snakes and their saliva and blood is sulphuric acid, it can burn through almost anithing. They can't see and can't hear but their scence of smell is twenty times stronger and more acute than that of a dogs." Everyone stared at her, eyes wide and most of them were holding back from shaking, Cassady sighed "This is what we're up against, we were put here to harvest these bugs and make this planet populated again, most probably for the research areas venefits. So we better eat our food and get ready to do this." she looked at them and walked out into the armorie, Rand nodded and walked after her. Mel looked around then looked at his plate, "I suddenly lost my apetite." everyone nodded and walked into the armorie as well.  
  
Cassady pulled on her black leather like armor and grabed on to her Ion type 20.0 cannon, she inserted the energy clips and also put many near hand, every one looked at her noticing her choice of weapon and armor and took theirs as well, Jenna looked at Mat and cleared her throat while loading her Mega 90 type 5 blaster, he looked at her "Yes?"  
  
"How did you know so much about that back there?"  
  
he shruged "My father was the one that came back insane." he loaded his Blaster and turned his back on her taking his other weapons and amo. Guy looked like a human tank in his armor and holding his mega type 0.90 blaster he was deadly, Andrea wore her black leather armor and held the same weapon as the liutenant.  
  
Rand looked at them, they all were ready with their blasters weapons and armor, and cannons. "Take what you can, and what you can't put in boxes and put them somewhere safe, we won't have any time to back track. Once we're out we gotta find our way to the research facility." Andrea looked up at Rand "Comander, it's about a months walk from our current position to the facility." he nodded "That's why we're taking the air battlers." Cassady frowned "Do you know how long it will take us to get to the hangar comander?" he nodded somberly "I know, that's why I wan't to make something clear, not all of us will survive, and the ones that survive will be few, if any. But, if I am the first to go Cassady is the next in line to comander, and if Cassady goes the next in line is Mat." they all nodded, Cassady sighed "It's about a day from here to the air battlers hangar so we better get started, ready privates?" they straightened and saluted "Yes ma'am." she frowned "And from now on you will all call me Cassady or Cassy." they all nodded, Rand smiled and locked his gun, the eye piece on his eye (the target lock) turned on "Let's lock and load Kids!" they all smiled and all their eye pieces turned on. He opened the door and they left.  
  
Outside the room Rand looked at Andrea "So, which way's the hangar?" she looked as if she was thinking far off then she looked at Rand "To the left, we take a right and then we keep going forward till we find the door control panels, from there we take the midwest door and keep following the trail from there." Rand nodded "Let's get started then." he took the lead, Cassy behind him she signaled the others to follow "We all stay together, no one wanders off unless Rand comands it so, understand?" Mel nudged Jena in the ribs "What if someone needs to take a piss?" Mat passed by the two "Then you hope you see one of the bugs so you can let it out." he walked away Jena snikered and followed him, Phillip put a hand on his shoulder "Come on, don't wanna be last in line now do you?" Mel looked at him, Phillip laughed and went after the others.  
  
After a while they came to their first turn, about to take the turn Cassady put her hand on Rand's arm he froze and looked at her, she shook her head and clicked a button on his eye piece, it gave a small sound and suddenly the map of the ship was shone, a small dot was moving towards them from behind, he walked to the others, they all nodded looking back, guy frowned "ten meters and closing. five . . two . . sir, he's right on us." They looked around then Jena looked up at the ceiling "Guys . ." thay all looked up and saw what was staring down at Jena. Guy frowned and pointed his blaster up at the bug "Jena jump out of the way!" she was frozen. "Jena, do as I say!" the bug grined at her, his teeth showing a slip of saliva falling on her arm, she gave a scream and he opened his mouth, "JENA!" Mat screamed and jumped on her they rolled on the floor as it let out it's second mouth almost getting them, Guy shot but the bug scurried off into the corridor they were about to take, they ran after it and suddenly Andrea stopped "You guys, wait!" they stoped and looked at her "Don't you see it?" they suddenly noticed their eye pieces were shining with two more dots moving their way from behind them Patrick frowned "We shoulda stayed in our pods." Cassady shoved him "Run, the next turn has a door lock, we can block them off from there for a while!" Patrick looked back "Then we better start running cause their only a few meters away!" they all broke into a run, half way there, the bugs were right behind them, Cassady went through the door and started working on the code while everyone went in after her, she noticed Rand was outside shooting "Rand! Get in here!" he started running inside but one was already behind him, Cassy ran outside and pointed her cannon at it, shot and it exploded, Rand fell to the floor and rolled into the door, the door then shut and locked. Cassady helped Rand up "You ok Comander?" he nodded "Now lets keep going, that won't hold them back for long.  
  
As they were walking: Mat looked at Jena "You ok?" she nodded holding her arm "Yea, I'm fine, but my arm ain't." he smilled "Here, let me put something on it." he took something out of his poket, a small hankerchief and tied it around her arm "There, that should do it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Mel walked by them "How nice, love birds." Guy stepped on him "Leave them alone." then he shoved him next to Andrea. Cassady looked at Rand, she noticed he was limping a bit "Anything wrong Rand?" he shook his head and stoped, gulping down a lot of air, Cassy looked down at his leg and saw it was bleeding, she knelt next to his leg, he moved away "It's ok, I'm fine."  
  
"But sir, you're hurt."  
  
He scoffed "I'm fine, water does more harm than this." Cassy merely touched the wound and he let out a wail of pain "You were saying sir?" he frowned and waited as she put some healing salve on his leg then she bandaged it he held back a scream and just cursed. "There all better." he nodded "Thank you Cassady."  
  
"Your welcome Rand."  
  
then the lights turned off and the emergency lights turned on, everyone looked around. Andrea let out a curse, Phillip looked at her "Androids curse?" Andrea let that pass "They got to the main controls." Rand frowned "Without the main energy on there won't be enough to open the bay doors, unless we don't close any other doors on our way." Mel looked at him "And that is imposible if we wan't to stay alive long enough to get to the hangar." Rand nodded "We'll have to go to the main controls and turn the energy back on." Jena looked at him startled "ALL of us comander?" Rand looked at her "Would you wan't to do it by yourself Jena? I'm cerrtainly not leaving any of my men behind." she shrugged, "Yes sir." Andrea looked at Rand "Jena's right we can't all go to the main control room, it would waste too much time." Cassady looked at her "Then what are you suggesting?"  
  
"That a few of us go to the control room and the others go straight to the hangar, that way each side will have less pests to deal with." Rand thought of the idea and turned it around in his head till he had seen every angle then he nodded "Andrea is right, if we all go one way all the bugs will be after us and as I see it there are more bugs than we had thought of." Andrea nodded, Rand looked at her "OK, Me, Mel, Jena, Patrick, and Mat will go to the hangar dirrectly, Cassady, you, Andrea, Phillip and Guy go to the control room." Cassady nodded and looked at the ones that she was going with "Let's get going then." she looked back at Rand while they began to walk away "I'll keep in touch." Rand nodded and headed through the mid west door while Andrea and the others headed through the west doorway. 


End file.
